Indoor and outdoor running surfaces formed of a layer of poured urethane elastomer which cures to a solid resilient surface, have become quite popular for athletic runways or tracts. Urethane elastomers are relatively easy to handle in liquid form at average ambient temperatures and have relatively long life and weatherability. However, untextured or solid urethane elastomer surfaces lack the surface roughness desired for running surfaces, particularly of the type used for track and field events. Accordingly, heretofore it has been the practice in the art of constructing urethane runways and the like to provide a roughened surface by broadcasting particles and granules of solid urethane onto the surface after the liquid urethane has been poured or sprayed in place to form the runway base. The broadcasting of granules or surface coatings has been unsatisfactory in that adhesion of the granules to the urethane base is incomplete and the granules eventually break free or are partially broken away from the base. Accordingly, the track or runway surface again loses its attractive characteristics and resurfacing operations must be undertaken at frequencies which are costly.
With the expansion of tennis as a participant sport, the construction of tennis courts has multiplied. Tennis courts have been constructed of many types of surfaces including grass, clay, dirt, asphalt or macadam, concrete, wood, linoleum, brick and synthetic turf. Wood and linoleum are used primarily for indoor courts. Outdoor courts are generally surfaced with concrete, asphalt or a synthetic surface.
Concrete and asphalt require very little maintenance but their initial construction costs are high. Also, the hard unyielding surfaces for the concrete and asphalt cause excessive strain on the legs and feet of players.
Clay courts are less expensive to construct than concrete or asphalt, but a clay court requires a great deal of maintenance.
Elastomeric compositions which are applied over a concrete or asphalt surface are commonly used in the new construction of tennis courts. Also, synthetic turf tennis courts have been provided.
Through direct experience with both customers and products, the following conclusions were ascertained: Most private home owners, municipalities,universities, etc. prefer hard court surfaces (asphalt or concrete) because they are basically maintenance free, and practical. Hard court surfaces have unavoidable problems over time, to wit:
most have no cushioning or resiliency and are unhealthy for the human body exposed to long hours of play. Natural elements cause cracks and uneven surfaces. Repairs for cracked hard surfaces are nearly impossible and cannot be done without expensive major structural changes. A wet laid cushion system can answer some of the resiliency needs and offer some protection from natural elements. However, it will never be a sufficient cushion for the body during play due to it's cushion variations which is easily altered by temperature changes. Water can penetrate through the hard surfaces causing the surfaces to crack. Building hard surfaces with a full urethane system is extremely expensive and it is very difficult to adjust the urethane surface to the climate conditions. Repairing cracked surfaces with urethane layers or raising of the worn down areas on a urethane surface are extremely difficult and a construction company's worst nightmare. Many persons (schools, universities, municipalities etc.) who currently have cinder or gravel sport surfaces (running tracks, volleyball, basketball courts, etc.) have found it very difficult and expensive to convert these surfaces to hard surfaces (asphalt or concrete) and finish them with a wet laid acrylic or urethane system. PA1 Maintenance Free--All Weather PA1 Practical--No preparation prior to play. PA1 Cushioned--One of the most important elements for a sport surface. A cushioned surface will give the players an opportunity to enjoy the sport for many years to come without causing or contributing to health problems. PA1 Inexpensive--It should be affordable for everyone (private home owners, municipalities, schools, sport clubs, etc.). PA1 Durability--It should not be affected by weather, and be easily and inexpensively maintained. PA1 Versatility--May be used for a variety of sports and can be installed on different surfaces (asphalt, concrete, wood, cinder, etc.). PA1 1. SBR Basemat PA1 2. Primer PA1 3. Grip PA1 4. Leveler-Filler Coating PA1 5. Texture Coating PA1 6. Color Coating PA1 7. Playing Lines
In resent years a great deal of interest has been shown in the provision of tennis and other sport surface courts having a cushioned surface. The sport surfaces currently on the market continue to frustrate both supplier and consumer with problems. The present innovative system (Maintenance Free--All Weather Surface System) will resolve the prior art problems as follows:
Old, damaged and cracked hard court surfaces (tennis, basketball, volleyball, running tracks, etc.) can be refinished without expensive, major structural changes, with a full cushion surface.
Existing cinder sport surfaces can be easily converted to a full cushion surface without major cost.
Any new sport arenas can be constructed with this new system, a full cushion surface and will be free of structural problems for many years to come.
Based on observation and experience (indoor and outdoor sport surfaces) should be:
This invention known as "CLASSIC TURF" will be able to answer all of the above mentioned needs for different kinds of sports and different types of surfaces. "CLASSIC TURF" (All Weather Surface System Layers) basically includes the following elements: